


I'm Pregnant

by Ameera



Series: Short Prompts from Tumblr [15]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Kiss, Hormones, I can't believe I wrote mpreg, JUST, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: #20 "I'm Pregnant"An anon challenged me to write mpreg and get them to like it even though they don't enjoy mpreg in general so... here we are.--Julian and Keiko are the only ones in a shuttle when there's an accident. There's only one way to save Keiko's baby...





	I'm Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [I'm pregnant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829620) by [RavenTores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores)



**20 “I’m pregnant”**

 

“I’m pregnant.” Julian said once Garak had opened his door. It was about 3am and Garak was still drowsy so he wasn’t quite sure he’d heard that right until Julian repeated it. “Garak, I am pregnant.” 

 

“Come in?” Garak found himself saying it like a question. Not only did this seem like a highly unlikely situation, Garak had no idea why the young doctor was telling him this so early in the morning. “I’m sorry, doctor, I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

 

“There was an accident.” Julian was wringing his hands and looking terrified. “Keiko and I were the only ones on the shuttle and…” He looked up and sighed. “I had to create an artificial womb and transfer the pregnancy. It was the only way to save the baby and Keiko.” Garak blinked as he processed this. He was no doctor himself but he trusted that Julian Bashir would be able to do something that sounded so impossible. When Garak still didn’t say anything, Julian bit his lip. “I should go.” He turned to leave, but Garak placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“No, no, please, you came to me for a reason.” He guided Julian to the couch and made him sit down. “Can I get you anything? Tarkaelean tea perhaps?” Julian nodded with a grateful smile. “One moment.” Garak went to the replicator and then returned with Julian’s tea, ordered exactly how he liked it. “Now, surely this is all temporary. Once Keiko is better, the fetus will be returned to her?” Julian shook his head.

 

“Unfortunately it’s too dangerous.” He sighed. “It was risky enough the first time.”

 

“Well, you were already serving as a substitute for the Chief’s wife while she was away.” Garak joked. “Though I do find this to be a bit extreme.” Garak then had a smirk. “Does this mean that technically Chief O’Brien impregnated you?” To Garak’s surprise, Julian burst into tears. “My dear?”

 

“I’m sorry, I had to inject myself with hormone shots for the transfer to work.” Julian sobbed out as he wiped at his tears. “My emotions are a bit all over the place.” 

 

“I see…” Garak was really not prepared for this at all. “My dear doctor, wouldn’t you be more comfortable speaking to someone else?” Garak hardly minded having the beautiful young man in his quarters, but he felt incredibly inept to handle this particular range of emotions. Julian started sobbing again. “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to push you out! It’s just that I don’t know how to help you.” He awkwardly put a soothing hand on Julian’s back, only to find himself being embraced tightly like he was a comfort object.

 

“Just  _ be  _ with me, Elim.” Julian whispered as he gripped tighter. Julian had never called 

Garak by his first name before.

 

“I’m happy to be any sort of comfort I can be.” Garak shushed as he slowly rubbed Julian’s back. “Although I know you have countless friends who would also be glad to support you.”

 

“I don’t want friends right now.” Julian shook his head against Garak. “I feel safe with you.”

 

“Wisdom would advise against that.” Garak chuckled. “Though I don’t understand why, I’m flattered that you feel that way around me.”

 

“I love you, Elim.” Julian breathed softly before pulling away to look Garak in the eye. “I mean it.”

 

“You’re not yourself right now.” Garak breathed, unable to believe this. Julian shook his head.

 

“I  _ love  _ you, Elim.” He leaned in just a bit closer to Garak’s face and looked at the other man’s lips. “I’ve felt this way for a while.” Garak didn’t need to hear anymore, instead, he stopped Julian from speaking by kissing him passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> I just... can't believe I wrote mpreg.................................................. I..... okay....


End file.
